


More stargazing

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [46]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, N7 month, Stargazing, free space, you don't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Kaidan and Allie spend more time looking at the night sky and Allie gets a little frustrated.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 3





	More stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 7 prompt was 'free space', so I used a [Fictober 2020](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20) prompt - 'you don't see it'.

“You don't see it? How can you not see it? It's one of the largest constellations in the sky!”

Kaidan sighed at the tone in Allie's voice. Picking out the patterns that gave the different constellations their names was easy for her and she'd spent the past ten minutes trying to get him to see the dragon shape that formed the constellation Draco. The pair were laying on their backs and Allie spent the past several hours pointing out different constellations and sharing the mythology behind them.

“No, Allie, I don't. I'm sorry.”

“No, no, I'm sorry, Kaidan,” Allie apologized. “Some people have a hard time with it. Plus, the sky doesn't look much like it did when they first named these things. I'm just used to seeing them, that's all.”

She turned on her flashlight again, using the beam as a kind of pointer, showing him the Little Dipper first, then guiding his eyes straight down to a star named Edasich. When he said he could see it, she moved the beam left and pointed out a star named Eltanin. Then she showed him an almost-square that made up the 'head'. There were so many stars in the sky that even with the flashlight, he still struggled to see what she was showing him.

“I'm sorry, Allie, I'm just not seeing it.” He felt bad, knowing how much Allie enjoyed looking at the night sky and wanted to share in that with her, but he just couldn't pick out the stars like she could.

Allie sighed and clicked off the light. She reached over and grabbed Kaidan's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It's ok,” she said, but Kaidan knew from her tone she was disappointed. She wasn't disappointed in him, but in the fact that she felt like maybe she was boring him. After all, she loved it when he could see the shapes and her enthusiasm was contagious, but what Kaidan loved was how her face lit up when he showed an interest in her favorite hobby.

“Maybe there's another one you can show me?” he offered. He didn't want to upset her and ruin something she enjoyed so much.

“Well, Draco was named because of one of the labors of Hercules,” she mused, tapping her finger against the back of Kaidan's hand. “Hercules had to kill the dragon Ladon, who guarded the garden of Hesperides.”

She turned the flashlight back on and pointed it at a rather bright star named Vega. Kaidan laughed and said, “Does James know there's a star out there with his name?”

“I don't think so,” she grinned. “If he did, we'd never hear the end of it and believe me, I'm not telling him, either.”

The pair chuckled for a few moments before Allie moved the beam down to a dimmer star called Theta Hercules. “Picture that as an elbow. The arm goes this way,” she moved the flashlight slightly right, then back again, “and down this way to the shoulder.”

From there, she moved the light in another squarish shape and explained that was the body. “Oh, I see it!” Kaidan exclaimed. He squeezed Allie's hand when she finished showing him the other arm and the pair of legs that made up the rest of the constellation. “Yeah, that one I can see!”

He looked at Allie and his heart soared when he saw her face light up at his admission. “Really? You aren't just making that up to make me feel better?”

“Nope,” he replied. He took the flashlight from her and pointed out every star back to her, affirming the fact he could see the constellation she was showing him.

When he turned the light off, Allie moved and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. “And you know what's cool? When these stars and constellations were first discovered thousands of years ago, they didn't look much like this. You'd probably have had an easier time finding that dragon back then than you are now. And in another thousand years, some of these constellations won't be recognizable at all.”

Kaidan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “I'm sorry if I was snippy earlier,” she said. “It's just so easy for me to look up and see the shapes in the stars and I forget not everyone can do that.”

“Allie, it's fine. I just don't want you to be disappointed because I can't see the things you do.”

“Kaidan, I could never be disappointed in you,” Allie murmured, snuggling tighter against him. “Not when you're so willing to indulge in my hobby with me like this.”

“Well, to be honest, I just use it as an excuse to cuddle with you,” he grinned.

“Like you need an excuse for that,” Allie replied, pushing herself up and kissing his cheek. “So, what do you say? Is that enough stargazing for one night?”

Kaidan inhaled and stretched his arms above his head. “If you're ok, I'm ok,” he replied. “Besides, I think there's some hot cider inside with our names on it.”

He stood, helped Allie to her feet, and the pair walked back to the house hand in hand. Stargazing, hot cider, and cuddles on the couch was always a great way to end any day.


End file.
